Rhubarbe et fromage de chèvre
by Chelldorado
Summary: L'amour, c'est beau, c'est chaud, c'est facile et puis agréable. Sauf quand Antoine se met à ressentir ce petit quelque chose envers Mathieu. Là, c'est tout de suite plus compliqué. (Pairing : [Mathieu Sommet/Antoine Daniel])
1. Wat ze hell is goin on here

_Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fanfiction de tout les temps :')_

_Evidemment si cette fiction dérange je suis **disposée** à la supprimer._

**_Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne sont en rien ma propriété (malheureusement)_**

_J'apprends à utiliser FFnet avec cet fic, désolée je m'y retrouve pas encore D: n'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils ou des critiques_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_Cette fiction a pour sujet une **histoire d'amour** entre **deux hommes**. Considérez vous comme prévenus._

**/!\ TRIGGER WARNING : j'ai un humour tout pourri pourrave.. /!\_  
><em>**

**/!\ Je préviens, parce qu'on me l'a déjà fait remarquer. Je suis au courant, vous inquiétez pas pour moi. /!\**

_Enjoie_

* * *

><p>Il allait le revoir. Enfin. Il était tout impatient, et en même temps presque angoissé à cette idée. Pourtant, ça faisait peu de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu à peine une semaine ? Ce sentiment, cette boule au creux de son ventre, l'empêchaient de réagir normalement en le voyant depuis quelques temps. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Il ne savait plus.<p>

Assis à son bureau, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, enfouissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure dite « démoniaque » par certaines mauvaises langues.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui soit tombé dessus ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'il le connaissait, et il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses évolueraient ainsi – si l'on peut vraiment parler d'évolution dans ce cas là.

Nouveau soupir.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi célèbre qu'en cet instant : son dernier épisode était, selon ses fans, le « meilleur », il enchaînait les réussites sur tous les plans… excepté celui-ci. Côté relation amoureuse, il était au point mort depuis un bon bout de temps. Oui, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'intéressait voire bien plus. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il ne se passerait rien, il le savait.

Rien ne servait de s'étendre dessus. Il ne lui dirait jamais, et se contenterait de son amitié. Enfin.. non, son amitié ne lui suffisait pas, en réalité. Ca serait mentir que de dire le contraire ça ne le satisfaisait pas, de se retenir de le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, l'unir à lui finalement. Pourquoi le nier ? Il avait essayé de renfermer ces sentiments, ce désir en lui, mais il s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence : OUI, lui, Antoine Daniel, youtuber connu si l'en est, était raide dingue de Mathieu Sommet.

Enfin bon.

Il s'était même surpris à jeter un œil aux fanfictions écrites sur lui et le jeune homme. Même plus que jeter un œil. Il les avait toutes lues peut être en restait une, ou deux au grand maximum, qui lui avait échappé, pas plus. Il en avait lu des belles, des moins belles, des longues et des plus courtes, et cette phrase est particulièrement phallique après réflexion. Et le chevelu était presque jaloux de son homonyme fictif : lui, au moins, il avait Mathieu, le petit youtuber était tombé dans ses bras, amoureux fou, ils étaient heureux, tout allait pour le mieux dans leur univers imaginaire, et c'était bien loin de la réalité. Fin de l'histoire.

Et puis Polymanga. Polymanga. Le souvenir le plus marquant qu'il en avait.

« Un bisou ! Un bisou ! »

Mathieu qui l'interroge du regard. Lui qui, par réflexe, fait non de la tête.

Bordel.

Pourquoi.

Il était certain d'avoir vu une lueur particulière dans les yeux de Mathieu. Ou peut être qu'il interprétait trop. Enfin non. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais il interprétait sans doute. Mais cet espoir dans les yeux de son aîné.. ? Il devait arrêter d'y penser, il se torturait tout seul là. Reprends toi, mec, ça craint là.

Il ne se passerait rien de toute façon. Il savait comment Mathieu le voyait : deux têtes de plus que lui, chevelu, pote avec un ventilateur. Très bonne description soit dit en passant.

Bref.

Il allait le revoir. Ce soir il dormait à l'hôtel, et demain, à l'occasion de la Japan Expo, il allait le revoir. Ce petit crétin avait préféré rester chez lui et se lever bien tôt le lendemain. Ils auraient pu se voir, sinon.. Antoine poussa un nouveau soupir. Non, définitivement, Mathieu ne partageait pas cette attirance. Il boucla finalement sa valise.

* * *

><p>« Café ? »<p>

Antoine releva la tête, encore endormi, déjà posé à son stand. Le jeune homme en face de lui s'impatientait.

« Café, oui ou merde ?

- - Merde.

- - Ok. »

Le petit châtain posa un des deux gobelets en face du chevelu, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur la table.

« Pas trop stressé ? »

Antoine haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi j'le serais ? C'est pas ma première Japan, et - Le petit le coupa.

- - Les fangirls, mec, les fangirls ! J'ai vu sur tumblr qu'elles voulaient nous filer des fanfics gays sur nous !

Antoine sourit, sans dire un mot sur le fait qu'il les avait probablement toutes lues.

« Et elles nous appellent le ' Matoine ' ! Le petit était presque mort de rire, assis sur la table. Adorable.

- - T'es bien informé, gamin ! Le chevelu souriait, amusé par l'excitation du plus vieux. A part ça, ils arrivent quand les gens ?

- - Bientôt ! Quand tu verras un troupeau c'est qu'ils seront arrivés. «

Nouveau sourire de la part de Chewbacca. Mathieu lui parlait des quelques fanfictions qu'il avait lu, riant des rebondissements, s'amusant de la façon dont leurs sentiments respectifs étaient décrits. Son ami souriait, riant de temps à autre, feignant de n'en avoir lu aucune. Mais il les avait lues et relues et relues encore une fois. A part quelques unes, qui étaient limite perturbantes. Enfin. Il esquissa une grimace à l'évocation d'une, rit en se remémorant une autre qui l'avait touché lorsqu'il l'avait lu.

Evidemment, Mathieu ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il décrivait quelques passages des petites histoires qu'il avait lues sans se rendre compte du trouble intérieur que vivait son ami.

Ils continuèrent à parler, des fan, des fangirls, des fanfics, et puis d'autres trucs dont parlent les youtubers entre eux qui commencent aussi par « fan », que ce soit des fanarts à tendance plus ou moins gay qu'ils recevaient, ou des fanes de radis.

Puis commença à monter un brouhaha en provenance du fond de la salle –ou des tréfonds de l'enfer, selon l'endroit où l'on se place. Pas de tambours, en revanche. Mais une déferlante de gens, cosplayés pour certains, s'abattit comme un raz de marée dans la salle. Son collègue s'empressa de rejoindre sa chaise, à un mètre cinquante de lui, tout en débitant ses conneries habituelles.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée, chapitre court, disons que c'est un pilote. Les suivants seront (normalement) plus longs. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu ! Love.<em>


	2. Plein de surprises à la Japan

_Et voilà la suite ! Donc les deux protagonistes sont Mathieu Sommet & Antoine Daniel, deux youtubers existant réellement, ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Je m'excuse avec plus ou moins de sincérité pour l'utilisation que je fais.. d'eux ? et je suis tout à fait disposée à supprimer cette fiction s'ils en émettent le désir._

* * *

><p>- Ca va ? Pas trop crevé ? Le petit châtain s'était matérialisé dans le dos du chevelu.<p>

- Absolument pas.

- Café clope ?

- Café clope. »

Chewbacca se leva, et les deux copains se dirigèrent vers la sortie, s'accordant de ce fait une escale à la machine à café. Cappuccino pour le petit, long pour le grand. Comme d'hab.

« Alors alors ? Fan girls ? Fanfics ? »

Antoine sourit, amusé par l'impatience de Mathieu. Le jeune homme était excité comme une puce.

« J'ai !

- - Montre montre montre ! Le petit le regardait avec des yeux plein d'étoiles et Antoine eu presque le cœur brisé de lui dire qu'elles étaient restées à son stand, dans son sac à dos.

- - J'les ai pas là ! Elles sont restées à l'intérieur !

Le petit schizophrène afficha un air déçu, et, damn, pensa Antoine, terriblement adorable. Il réfréna une envie subite de le serrer dans ses bras.

- - J'te les passerai tout à l'heure, tire pas la gueule !

- - T'abuse, gros. Il avança la main vers le jean d'Antoine – _attendez, quoi ?_- avant de rectifier le tir et de sortir le paquet de clopes de la poche. Le propriétaire du paquet relâcha sa respiration, souriant légèrement à son ami qui sortait deux cigarettes de l'objet.

- Qu'est c't'as, t'es déçu ?

- Ouais, tu vois, j'pensais que t'allais me toucher la bite.

- Je sais que t'attends que ça, gamin.

Le plus vieux des deux avait pris une voix rauque, imitant l'une de ses très connues personnalités. Antoine sourit, le petit lui rendant son paquet, juste avant d'allumer sa clope et de demander :

- T'as eu le temps de les lire les fics ?

- Nope, pas encore.

- Roh tu chies. Aucune curiosité mec.

Mathieu secoua la tête, vaguement désespéré sur l'absence d'intérêt de son ami, inspirant allègrement la fumée.

- T'aurais pu regarder au moins. Y en a beaucoup ?

- Ouais, quand même. Fin y a masse de feuilles en tout cas.

Le chevelu laissa échapper une bouffée, ses yeux fixés sur son comparse. Ce dernier regardait le foule environnante, à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, réfléchissant à voix haute sur le sujet « _qu'est ce que les gens peuvent bien écrire comme conneries sur nous_ ».

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mignon, quand même.

Le plus grand profitait du fait que l'autre ne fasse pas attention à lui pour le détailler son visage parfait, ses yeux bleus glacés, sa barbe de trois jours _(diablement attirante soit dit en passant)_, jusqu'à sa petite taille lui donnait envie de le serrer, de le câliner sans jamais s'arrêter, même pas pour regarder une tondeuse à gazon voler sous le regard d'un gorille géant. Il avais presque envie de .. de le protéger ? Merde.

C'était quelque chose d'étrange, quand même. Il était hétéro de base. Non, pas de base en fait. Il était complètement, totalement hétéro.

Sauf pour Mathieu.

Il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi d'envoûtant qui l'avait attiré, d'abord subtilement, puis progressivement il était tombé sous son charme. Finalement, il s'y était fait.

Auparavant, il n'avait jamais désiré un autre homme. Mathieu était le seul.

- J'suis sûre que ça serait moi le dominé là dedans, pfeuh.

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est toi le petit mignon fragile dans notre couple, bébé, toi-même tu saiis.

- Ta gueule, râla le châtain, finissant sa clope. Il l'écrasa nonchalamment, avant d'ajouter : tout le monde sait que t'es à mes pieds de toute façon. Trop de puissance pour toi, je suis ton maître incontesté. C'est connu. Et puis tu m'as plagié, en plus.

- T'es tellement profond que j'te vois plus, mec.

Le schizo s'esclaffa.

- T'es con.

- Toi aussi.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Oh oui, tellement mon chéri.

C'était si naturel, quand il lui parlait. Mais en même temps, si peu. Il se retenait de dire, de faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, de peur de se trahir. C'était si tentant, pourtant. Si simple.

Juste se pencher, prendre ses lèvres.

Ca semblait si facile...

_Si simple…_

Mais non. Il se devait de résister. Il était responsable de leur amitié. Un geste de trop, et il n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Il ne voulait surtout, surtout pas le perdre.. Il était devenu tout pour lui. Qu'est ce que c'était niais, ça, comme phrase. Mon dieu. Tellement, mais TELLEMENT gay. Il secoua machinalement la tête, tentant sans résultat de chasser les pensées peu catholiques qui commençaient à l'envahir – pensées qui pourraient faire sourire la personnalité criminelle vivant en son aimé. Antoine soupira. Le fait que le « Patron », s'il existait, aurait pu se jeter sur lui sans même qu'il ai à demander, avec Mathieu, c'était tout à fait différent. Mathieu n'était pas le Patron, il ne l'était pas plus qu'Antoine n'était un lapin. Mathieu, Mathieu, Mathieu était tout. C'était ... c'était... non, il n'avait pas la tête aux comparaisons. Il aurait bien tenté un truc sur des fleurs, des papillons et des trains, mais.. rien de kawaiiment mignon ne venait. Tant p-

« T'es mort ? »

Il cligna des yeux, remontant son regard sur le visage de son comparse, avant de lui demander tranquillement pourquoi il demandait ça.

- Hein ?

- Ah bah en plus de regarder mon cul tu m'écoutes pas, merci. Mathieu ricana.

- J'me répète, mais …Hein ?

- T'as besoin de dormir.

- Tu m'en empêches, je pense trop à toi le soir.

Le chatain bougea ses sourcils de façon suggestive, imitant à moitié un de ses personnages.

- J'ose pas imaginer ce soir à l'hôtel, gamin.

- Ahah. T'as pu prendre une chambre dans le même hôtel que moi, d'ailleurs ?

- Uip. Chambre 70. C'est ce que je t'ai demandé, là, mais t'étais mort. Et toi ?

- Tu gères. J'vais être juste à côté de toi. J'vais pouvoir te regarder dormir et te violer positivement durant ton sommeil, chéri.

Il le regarda d'un air enjôleur.

- On sait tout les deux que ça ne sera pas un viol, tu sais.

- Je plussoie. T'attends que ça de toute façon.

- Ouais. J'suis jaloux de Nyo tu vois, t'es tout le temps avec lui, j'ai peur que tu me trompes...

- T'inquiète bébé, t'es mon seul amour.

Il écrasa finalement sa clope éteinte depuis quelques minutes sous sa chaussure sur ces mots, mots dont Mathieu ignorait la véracité, avant de balancer son gobelet vide dans la poubelle la plus proche.

L'environnement ça se respecte.._ gros_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (au moins un petit peu ?) encore une fois n'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils, des critiques, ou.. ou simplement si vous avez bien aimé, évidemment. xxx<strong>


	3. Oh, touche moi touche moi

**Disclaimer -**

_Mathieu Sommet & Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont deux personnes existant réellement,je suis toute disposée à supprimer cette fiction si elle les dérange._

_Cette fiction met en scène une romance entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus _

_J'voudrais faire plein de bisous aux participants de cette magnifique conversation skype réunissant un petit bout du fandom ; grâce à eux ce chapitre met plus de temps à arriver, mais qu'est ce que je me marre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Mathieu retourna s'asseoir à son stand, abandonnant son ami à quelques mètres de lui. Un regard à son portable lui arracha un demi-sourire : la fin de sa séance de dédicace approchait. Certes, il adorait ses fans, échanger quelques mots avec eux étaient autant d'instants de bonheur… Mais, sérieusement, rester le cul sur une chaise plusieurs heures.. Le lycée et toutes autres formes d'études étaient derrière lui depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Ainsi, aussi heureux qu'il était de rencontrer tout ces inconnus, il était tellement claqué qu'il n'attendait plus que ce moment béni où il pourrait se laisser tomber avec la grâce d'une loutre sur le lit de l'hôtel.<p>

Bon, dans les faits, il se doutait bien qu'il squatterait très probablement jusqu'à une heure avancée dans la chambre voisine, avec pour compagnie son comparse et un pack de bières – il logeait dans la combien, déjà ? – Enfin, il pouvait toujours rêver avoir un peu de sommeil et un endroit où s'allonger au calme, loin de tout.

Dans le pire des cas, il se ferait un café.

Certaines questions revenaient quand même énormément, de la part des fans. Ca devenait presque répétitif, parfois.

« Tu me signes mon portable ? »

« Tu me signes mon kigurumi panda ? »

« Tu me fais un calin ? »

« J'peux prendre une photo avec toi ? »

« Tu me fais un calin et je nous prends en photo ? »

« Tu me touches la bite ? »

Attendez. Quoi ?

* * *

><p>Mathieu leva les yeux de son breuvage caféiné, avant de découvrir devant lui un être grand et particulièrement touffu. Les commissures de ses lèvres se haussèrent de quelques millimètres.<p>

« Cette nuit, mamour. »

Le jeune présentateur leva un sourcil de façon suggestive, son sourire s'agrandissant. Il tenta de se donner un air enjôleur, provoquant la moquerie de Chewbacca.

« Qu'est ce que t'es moche quand tu fais cette tête.

- Et moi j'te pisse à la raie.

- J'ai faim. On va manger ?

- Quoi, c'est déjà fini ?

- Tu veux du rab ?

- Là maintenant, une clope, un lit, un sandwich au poulet, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Ok. »

Monsieur chevelu avait déjà son eastpack vert caca d'oie sur l'épaule, son regard chocolat trahissant une légère impatience alors qu'il détaillait presque discrètement le corps fin du jeune homme assis devant lui, très occupé à rassembler ses biens. Celui-ci, fourrant sans ménagement des paquets de Granola et autres Fingers vides de toute forme de nourriture au fond de son sac à bandoulière, ne prêtait pas attention aux orbes bruns posés sur sa personne.

« C'est impressionnant comme c'est vide maintenant, quand même.

- Ben oui ducon, les gens sont partis. Tu voulais qu'ils restent là à tout jamais peut être ? »

Le plus petit se redressa sur ces mots.

« Bah oui. Bon grouille toi, j'ai la dalle.

- C'est bon soit pas chiant non plus. Qu'est ce qu'on bouffe ?

- Ben je sais pas.

- On verra bien selon c'qu'il y a sur la route.

- Tu parles des clochards ?

- J'aime cette synchronisation entre nous.

- Je sais.

- Tu portes mon sac ?

- Crève. »

Les deux compères décidèrent de sortir du bâtiment pour aller contenter leur estomac, et partirent donc du côté opposé à la sortie.

Ils se rendirent compte de leur connerie au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et firent marche arrière après avoir tilté. Ils finirent par trouver après un bon gros quart d'heure, chacun accusant l'autre d'incompétence alors que chacun sait que ce sont tout les deux des blaireaux de compète.

* * *

><p>Trois boulangeries, deux jambons-beurre et un capri-sun plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel qui allait les accueillir pour les deux prochains jours. Après avoir récupéré la clé de leur chambre respective, ils firent les cons jusqu'à l'ascenseur, avant de découvrir la panne de l'appareil. Les deux crustacés râlèrent un bon coup contre ce monde <em>ô combien cruel<em>, avant d'entamer l'escalade des trois étages avec plus ou moins de motivation.

Une fois arrivés en haut, après avoir abondement craché ce qu'il leur restait de poumons, Mathieu tourna la tête vers son pote avec l'air de dire « _Nous sommes seuls au monde mon amour, mets le cd le plus romantique qu'il existe et allons repeupler l'univers sous les étoiles_ ».

« Faudra redescendre. On n'a rien à boire. »

Chewbacca cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant à travers ses lunettes le petit youtubeur. Celui-ci lui faisait les yeux doux, comme à chaque fois – ou presque – qu'il voulait que le plus grand lui rende un service, slash « se comporte comme son esclave ». Certes, ça ne marchait peut être... jamais, mais rien ne coûtait d'essayer, finalement. Il n'y perdait rien, et puis en général, le grand semblait déstabilisé quelques secondes à chaque fois. C'était marrant.

Il ignorait pourtant l'effet qu'il faisait à son ami touffu, au grand dam de ce dernier. Haussant un sourcil, Antoine ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire attendri face à la tentative –certes médiocre, mais tellement adorable !- de son collègue et ami.

« Tu veux pas que j'te pompe le nœud aussi tant qu'à faire ?

- T'as le choix, soit tu vas chercher à boire, soit on boit nos salives respectives.

- On peut pas tirer à la courte paille ?

- C'est toi qui a la plus courte, c'est toi qui va chercher le rince gorge.

- J'vais te la rincer ta gorge tu vas voir.

- Oh oui grand fou.

- Gay.

- Rien que pour toi. »

Le podcasteur schizophrène lança une nouvelle œillade à son plagieur favori, insistant sur son potentiel de séduction. C'était tellement jouissif, ces infimes secondes où les pupilles de son ami se dilataient en le regardant, les joues voilées de rose. Celui-ci releva un sourcil, amusé de la nouvelle tentative presque désespérée de son pote.

« Si tu veux vraiment boire, il va falloir remuer ton ptit cul bien modelé parce que j'irai pas pour toi mon coco. »

Le propriétaire dudit cul se dandina sous les yeux du touffu.

« Alors comme ça tu l'aimes mon cul hein ?

- Quelle prostipute. »

Le petit châtain était littéralement explosé de rire. Il adorait ces discussions à la con avec Antoine, il s'éclatait réellement avec lui. C'était certes assez crétin dit comme ça, mais intérieurement il avait la sensation de ne pouvoir se lâcher vraiment qu'en sa compagnie. Il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, l'hilarité le faisant trembler façon « _Parkinson de la marrade_ ».

« Bon tu préfères boire ma salive, l'eau des chiottes - qui sont très probablement pétées depuis des mois vu la tronche de l'hôtel – ou aller nous chercher un pack de bières ?

- T'as qu'à y aller si t'as si soif »

Mathieu finit par capituler.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Nouvelle tentative. Les deux sphères lapis-lazuli le regardaient sans aucune malice cette fois ci, avec une certaine tendresse mêlée d'espoir. C'est tout du moins ce que lu – ou cru lire – l'autre abruti. Il se sentit presque perdre ses moyens sous les yeux bleu glace du jeune homme, et c'est indépendamment de son cerveau que ses lèvres se mouvèrent, tandis qu'il sentait toute forme de volonté plus ou moins prononcée fondre face à celui qui lui faisait face.

« Je viens avec toi, raclure. »


	4. Casanus, la moquette en plus

**Disclaimer -**

_Mathieu Sommet & Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont deux personnes existant réellement,je suis toute disposée à supprimer cette fiction si elle les dérange._

_Cette fiction met en scène une romance entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus. _

_A l'attention (sans faille, tehehe) de la communauté Universe Bitches : JE VOUS AIME. Des bisous, plein de bisous_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le bruit des pièces cliquetant dans la main de la caissière sorti Chewbacca de sa rêverie, tandis que son comparse récupérait le pack de bière sur le comptoir. Ce dernier (<em>Mathieu, pas le pack de bière<em>) leva haut les yeux pour atteindre le visage de son ami (_d'où la précision, chacun sait que les packs de bière n'ont ni ami, ni yeux_).

« On est parti ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Alors go. »

Les deux youtubers repartirent vers leur hôtel, pas bras dessus bras dessous mais pas très loin, clope au bec et rêves plein la vue. Enfin, pour l'instant, niveau rêve ils étaient plus axés sur « pourquoi je t'ai suivi j'aurai pu regarder un documentaire sur la reproduction des lamas sur arte » que prix Nobel ou médaille Fields. Je sais que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que la médaille truc, bande d'incultes. C'est l'équivalent du prix Nobel, mais en math. Parce que le père Nobel (c'est comme le père Noël mais en moins.. voilà), sa nana s'était cassée avec un matheu. Pas un Mathieu, non, enfin peut être qu'il s'appelait Mathieu le matheu, laissez le vivre il vous a rien fait le pauvre mec bordel. Qu'est ce que je disais. Ah oui. DONC sa grognasse l'a largué pour sortir avec un matheu qui s'appelait PEUT ÊTRE (et j'dis bien PEUT ÊTRE en majuscule) Mathieu, monsieur l'a mauvaise, quand il a inventé les prix Nobels il a fait sauter les maths. Voilà. Rancunier le gougnafier. Enfin je sais pas si c'est une légende urbaine, mais c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit. C'est pourquoi la médaille Fields existe à c'qu'il paraît. Voilà. Après cet interlude inutile, revenons à nos clampins.

Mathieu marchait d'un pas presque joyeux aux côtés de son compère. Ca, c'était une belle journée comme il les aimait : la Japan, ses fans, son bro, des bières. Le bonheur sous sa forme la plus simple. Le jeune homme jeta un œil métaphorique au bro mentionné précédemment. Le nez en l'air, Chewbacca expira une bouffée de fumée qui, entraînée par le vent, parti s'écraser lamentablement vingt centimètre plus bas sur le visage de son ami. Ce dernier secoua la tête sur le champ, toussant un peu. Il retint un commentaire désobligeant au sujet de la génitrice de son collègue, avant de se souvenir que, palsambleu ! Souvent il faisait de même.

Ils marchent dans la rue. Mathieu écrase sa clope, râle qu'ils sont perdus. Antoine lui dit que non, le petit fait la gueule. Bon, pour lui faire plaisir, mais seulement pour lui faire plaisir, Antoine accepte de passer par cette rue là. Ils se perdent. C'est de la faute d'Antoine de toute façon, c'est lui qui voulait passer par là. Il fait la gueule. Mathieu soupire, mais il peut rien dire comme c'est l'autre chevelu qui porte les bières. Ils finissent par arriver devant l'hôtel.

« HA ! Tu vois, j't'avais dit qu'il fallait passer par là ! »

Les yeux du brun passèrent de son ami à sa gauche au ciel à sa droite au sol. « Il a levé les yeux au ciel » dit l'expression, mais elle est un peu trop bizarre à mon goût.

Petit crétin, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, tout en marchant à la suite dudit crétin. Les deux youtubers attaquèrent donc une nouvelle fois les escaliers, regrettant amèrement l'absence d'ascenseur, l'achat des bières, les pauses-clopes, leur côté peu sportif, et puis leur existence aussi (tant qu'à faire.)

« Plus jamais j'te suis, agonisait un Antoine Daniel haletant en haut des escaliers. Son pote sourit, dans le même état plus ou moins lamentable.

- Tu résisteras à mon charme irrésistible ? ricana l'interpellé.

- Hum… «

Le grand fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Non. »

Ce qui était la stricte vérité, cela dit. Mais il sorti ça avec le même regard, le même ton moitié enjôleur, moitié abruti que lorsqu'il le « draguait ». Du coup, ça passait, ça restait dans leur pseudo private-joke. Tout allait bien. Tout allait pour le mieux, même. Si j'ose dire.

* * *

><p>Un temps plus tard, Antoine décapsulait virilement une bouteille de bière avec les dents, alors que son buddy galérait à faire de même à l'aide de ses clés. Monsieur chevelu ricana.<p>

« Petite bite.

- Ta gueule, l'alcoolo. »

La réponse de Passe-Partout fusa, nette. Il pinça les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils, comme si prendre un air sérieux pourrait servir lors de cette manœuvre. Enfin, le regarder enchaîner les échecs avec cet air déterminé, c'était quelque part entre le « mignon » et le « ridicule ». Ou un habile mélange des deux, rajoutez 200g de farine et des pépites de chocolats, passez au four pendant une heure thermostat 9 et servez frais. Bon appétit.

« J'te proposerai bien de t'aider mais tu vas complexer après.

- Moi au moins j'ai rien à compenser, ducon la joie.

- Tu veux voir si j'ai quelque chose à compenser… gamin ? »

Le dernier mot avait échappé au plus grand, et fit se marrer le petit. Dans le genre grosse marrade vous voyez, pas juste un petit sourire tout pourri type « _ta blague ne mérite même pas d'exister mais je t'aime bien donc je souris quand même. Mais ta gueule s'il te plaît_ ». Dans son hilarité, la bouteille de bière s'anima d'une vie propre et parla en ces termes : _Non j'déconne en fait, ils ont pas assez bu pour ça_.

Donc je disais la bouteille de bière de l'autre schizophrène prit soudainement vie, et s'échappa de la main du mec mentionné précédemment pour bondir sur le sol, façon truite fumée-avant-d'être-fumée. C'est du moins l'impression qu'eu son propriétaire à ce moment, explosé de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit que la capsule récalcitrante avait cessé de récalcitrer sur la moquette, nuançant ses teintes « bleu moisi » de « bleu moisi mouillé ».

Chewbacca ricana en observant la scène, sa bière au bout des lèvres, narguant presque son copain manchot. Quel blaireau celui là. Il se moquait sournoisement de l'autre en son fort intérieur, le regardant pester contre le liquide ambré qui s'était fait la malle avec force « _Putain de merde fais chier saloperie raclure d'Antoine Daniel je te déteste sale enflure_ ».

« Moi aussi je t'aime choupinou.

- Va t'faire mettre, connard, j'te hais.

- Moi aussi. J't'ai ouvert une bière, tiens.»

Il se marre comme un gros débile en tendant une bouteille tout juste décapsulée à son copain à quatre pattes sur la moquette.

« J'en veux pas d'ta bière, elle pue.

- Bon d'accord j'vais me faire foutre »

Mathieu décida finalement de laisser tomber la tache sur le sol pour se concentrer sur l'autre, assis comme un chef sur une chaise de bureau un peu défoncée. Sans un mot, le grand touffu se lèva, deux bières à la main, et rejoignit son comparse son le lit.

« Bon tu te lèves, ou tu comptes faire l'amour au sol ? Dis moi, comme ça je sors ma caméra.

- T'es con connard.

- Je sais. »

Antoine fila donc une bière à son pote, ouverte cette fois ci. Le pote en question quitta sa moquette sans regret pour poser son fessier parfait sur le pieu (quand je dis le pieu, c'est le lit, bande de cochons). Il porta le liquide ambré à ses lèvres, remerciant son copain d'un sourire.

Ils couchent ensemble. _Fin_.

Non j'déconne en fait.

La petite bouteille à la main, la monstruosité capillaire se mit soudain à farfouiller dans son sac, sous le regard interrogatif du nain à côté de lui. Il lui pose gracieusement la question « _Qu'est ce que tu fous ducon_ » et se récolte un « _ta gueule attends_ » en retour.

* * *

><p><em>Hey coucou ! Bon, déjà j'suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce.. truc xD j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire encore une fois.<em>


	5. Triomino : Forcément, ça créé des liens

**Disclaimer -**

_Mathieu Sommet & Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont deux personnes existant réellement,je suis toute disposée à supprimer cette fiction si elle les dérange._

_Cette fiction met en scène une romance entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus._

_J'suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant pour ce chapitre ; je n'arrivais pas à pondre quelque chose de correct qui me plaise, d'où le temps que j'ai mis. :'D désolée. J'vous aime quand même. J'vous fais des bisous. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em>Mathieu hésita pendant une demi-seconde, demi-seconde durant laquelle Antoine se demandait s'il aurait les couilles de le faire. Il fut rapidement fixé quand Mathieu posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les mouva lentement, avec le désir de connaître par quels autres moyens son ami pourrait le faire frissonner.<em>

Un des sourcils d'Antoine fléchit en lisant. Il imaginait trop bien la scène. Mathieu, à son côté, lisait par-dessus son épaule, attendant que Chewbie reprenne la lecture.

« Eh ben quoi, ça te choque ? C'est qu'un bisou vieux »

Notre chevelu reprit contenance en entendant les mots de son aîné. **C'est qu'un bisou, vieux**. Il ricana pour cacher son trouble, ce qui foira lamentablement. Le petit schizophrène n'était pas non plus complètement con, et décida de profiter de la gêne passagère de son pote à la compote. Oui, c'était un peu un enfoiré sur les bords.

Il approcha un doigt fin de son comparse (non, il l'approcha vers le VISAGE de son comparse, bande de dégueulasses, vous êtes immonde, j'vous... j'vous aime.. bien. ) et appuya sur sa joue mal rasée doucement.

« Eh bien choupinou, t'es dans la lune ce soir »

Il avait pris ce même ton charmeur qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, escomptant perturber son copain encore plus. C'était tellement marrant.

Et là, contre toute attente Antoine prit le visage de Mathieu entre ses mains.

(Non attendez j'me trompe de texte.)

Le brun secoua la tête façon nuage de mouches, virant ainsi la main qui l'importunait en cet instant. Un voile rosé recouvrait ses joues, pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la soirée. Mais c'était pas la faute à Mathieu. C'est la bière. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Haha. Excuse imparable, merci merci. Ca marche à tout les coups, essayez si vous en avez l'occasion.

Le petit, pas gêné pour un roupie, saisit un autre feuillet et commença à le parcourir du regard. Il se senti devenir écarlate sous les assauts fictifs que lui portait son partenaire sexuel fictif. Ledit partenaire sexuel était d'ailleurs assis à son côté, et lisait par dessus son épaule, allant de ses commentaires gracieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu prends cher là dedans »

Le grand se marrait en voyant les sévices fictifs qu'il faisait à son amant fictif. Faut que j'arrête avec ce mot, ça commence à faire beaucoup là. Bref. Mathieu, de plus en plus rouge –_damn, qu'il était mignon comme ça_- se mit à râler contre son pote, celui-ci très occupé à se foutre royalement de sa gueule.

« Putain si seulement tu voyais ta tronche on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois un film de boules »

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire, reprenant sa lecture à voix haute. Chewbacca devint vite fait rouge tomate lui aussi, ses entrailles se serrant comme un étau alors que son ami lisait. Leur regard se croisèrent soudain, comme aimantés, façon film romantique des 80's, vous voyez ? Quand ils se voient, ils se sont JAMAIS PUTAIN DE PARLÉ mais y a ce moment où ils se regardent dans les yeux comme des chiens de faïence, juste avant de s'embrasser. Oui vous voyez de quel moment je veux parler.

« Mathieu.. »

L'interpellé sentit sa respiration accélérer peu à peu.

« Oui.. ?

- Tu veux bien me passer une autre bière s'te plaît ? »

Passe-Partout se reprit aussitôt, rouge d'une honte que Chewbacca attribua aux lectures à tendances plus ou moins érotiques qu'ils lisaient depuis un petit moment maintenant. Il récupéra sa bière, et un bruit de marteau piqueur retentit soudainement dans la pièce. Nos deux crétins sursautèrent de concert, avant que le grand ne se jette sans grâce aucune sur le bureau, récupérant son portable pourtant réglé en mode discret. Heureusement, les vibrations s'atténuèrent avant de passer au niveau « tremblement de terre ». La légende raconte que la dernière fois qu'il avait atteint ce level une centrale japonaise a explosé, mais vu qu'Antoine n'avait rien à foutre au Japon donc c'est sans doute pas lui.

Antoine checka donc ses messages avec émotion, se remettant de la nervosité qui l'avait saisi.

.. Nan mais sérieux, quand vous avez l'impression qu'un camion entre dans votre chambre alors que vous êtes au 5eme, vous flippez pas votre maman ?

Le schizo, pendant ce temps, les nerfs en pelotte, tentait de les dénouer maladroitement en buvant distraitement la bière d'Antoine. Qui était déjà décapsulée évidemment, haha.

**De : Nyo**

**00:48**

**Alors ça donne quoi avec ton amoureux ? **

Il fit défiler les autres messages que le streamer lui avait envoyé et qu'il avait loupé, ils étaient plus ou moins tous du même type. A part ceux vers la fin, ou il lui demandait s'ils étaient en train de conclure dans le foin. Il laissa échapper un soupir, amusé. Nyo était le seul à être au courant de l'amour qu'il entretenait envers son collègue de YouTube, et c'était limite s'il s'en foutait, en fait. Il aimait bien avoir des nouvelles de ce côté-là et il lui arrivait d'essayer de pousser son pote dans les bras de son autre pote, mais rien de plus.

« C'est qui ? »

Notre chevelu se tourna vers son chéri.

« Nyo, il veut savoir ce que ça donne le plan cul. »

Mathieu s'esclaffa.

« Dis lui qu'il est meilleur amant que toi, si c'est ce qu'il veut savoir !

- Je n'y manquerai pas, choupinou » répondit Antoine, retenant un léger rire.

**A : Nyo**

**00:51**

**Néant, comme d'hab. J'lui dirais pas, mec, ça sert à rien de me demander.**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre plus de vingt minutes, alors que le grand était retourné sur le lit pour lire à haute voix des fics porno rien que pour le plaisir à peine cacher de voir son comparse rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. Le tremblement de terre fut à peine un bruit de moustique ce coup-ci, et engendra entre les deux une discussion sur le sujet « la technologie c'était mieux avant ça buggait pas comme ça hein Germaine », sauce vieux cons vous voyez.

**De : Nyo**

**01:09**

**Tu devrais lui dire, gros con, t'y perdrais rien. T'es juste avec lui là, profites-en !**

Nouveau soupir.

Il gratta l'arrière de sa tête, comme si il pouvait activer son cerveau comme ça. Ha. Pauvre con. La semoule ça s'active pas.

« Il veut pas venir faire un plan à trois ? »

Antoine sursauta une nouvelle fois, avant de ricaner.

« Non.

- Rabat-joie

- Je sais bébé »

Mathieu se laissa tomber sur le dos, la petite bouteille de verre vide gisant à son côté. Il se mit à fixer fixement le plafond, le regard fixe. Son ami posa les yeux sur lui sans s'en rendre compte, alors que ses doigts se mouvaient d'eux même sur le clavier tactile du téléphone.

**A : Nyo**

**01:24**

**J'essaierai. **

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la longueur plutôt courte de ce chapitre ! J'remercie Reyoudumb pour m'avoir laissé placer un petit bout de "Antoine Daniel veut beaucoup de choses", c'est les premières lignes du chap'.<strong>

** Le prochain ne sera pas avant dans deux semaines, je pars en vacances ! Donc je vous fais des bisous, à plus les enfants**


	6. Une douche, du manque et un cahier

**Disclaimer -**

_Mathieu Sommet & Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont deux personnes existant réellement,je suis toute disposée à supprimer cette fiction si elle les dérange._

_Cette fiction met en scène une romance entre deux hommes, vous êtes prévenus._

Coucou les enfants !

Je suis vraiment, VRAIMENT désolée de tout ce retard que j'ai pris. Ca fait bien un mois que ce chapitre est prêt (si ce n'est plus), mais vu que j'ai emménagé à mon nouvel appart (Mawi vit seule ueheh), ben.. fallait le temps d'avoir internet quoi. M'enfin j'ai internet maintenant. Donc me voilà. c:

Luv.

* * *

><p>« Hmmmmpf. »<p>

Mathieu ouvrit un œil à moitié. Il avait un mal de crâne lancinant. Foutues bières, foutue japan expo, foutus fans, foutues éponges, foutu camembert et foutu Antoine Daniel surtout. Il émit une sorte de grognement dénué de tout charme en se redressant difficilement. Ewh. Il se leva, trébucha sur un truc qui n'avait rien à foutre par terre, genre un tapis, et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. Le tapis gémit un peu, déplaça sa jambe et se rendormit. Le petit s'accrocha à l'armoire le temps de rejoindre le bureau-table-truc-on s'en fout, et plissa encore plus les yeux en se rendant compte que son sac à dos n'était pas là. Merdasse. Il parcouru vite fait la moquette orange foncée ketchup crudité sans oignon.

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Elle était pas bleue la moquette hier soir ?

Enfin au pire on s'en tape.

Mathieu rejoignit donc la salle de bain avec la grâce d'une girafe sous ecsta, histoire de se débarbouiller. Bon sang, c'qu'il était crevé.. Damn. Il avait même gardé son jean pour dormir. C'est dire, quand même. Il gratta machinalement son torse (dénudé, celui-ci), avant de se rendre compte que sa peau collait. (Là c'est le moment où il fronce les sourcils en se demandant the fuck happened, mais là si il fronce encore une fois ses sourcils ils fusionnent avec ses yeux, j'vous laisse imaginer hein)

Le bonhomme d'un mètre soixante manqua (encore) de se ramasser sur le sol, son instinct de survie lui gueula une sorte de « BORDEL MATHIEU ARIOMHGMSLRGMLkstjdkljgndxklrt » et il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire.

Le seul souci, c'est que son instinct s'est réveillé deux secondes trop tard.

Notre petit gars s'est donc retrouvé aplati comme un chat écrasé, quelque part entre le tapis de la salle de bain outremer et la douche. Ok why not. Il passa quelques minutes dans cette position peu élégante, parce qu'au fond même s'il avait les fesses en l'air, c'était presque confortable.

* * *

><p>« Eh, sac à merde, bouge de là »<p>

Ledit sac à merde ne se déplaça pas d'un pouce, ronflant du sommeil des braves. Antoine leva les yeux au ciel, ses sourcils se haussant par la même occasion (tout est une question de sourcils). Finalement, il se décida à agir. Son tshirt lui collait, il daubait la sueur, et puis Mathieu était en travers de son chemin pour la douche.

Chewbacca enleva ses chaussettes (quand même, c'est chiant les chaussettes mouillées on est d'accord hein), et enjamba le petit en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser (quand même, ça serait con). Une fois à l'intérieur, il réfléchit (I need an ovation for this man). Saisit le pommeau de douche. Le reposa. Réfléchit encore. Intense, ce chapitre, n'est ce pas.

Il enleva son tshirt et le lança dans un coin de la pièce, parce qu'il faut penser au fan-service un petit peu, c'est pour ça que y a des gens qui lisent cette horreur. Mon dieu il faut que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie.

Et puis là, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que son geste aurait pour sa vie future, pour leur amitié, il se pencha sur son ami et lui balança de l'eau froide en pleine gueule par le pommeau de douche.

« QU'EST-CE QUE PUTAIN DE QUOI »

Et Antoine de se fendre la gueule en arrosant son pote.

Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, le plus âgé des deux était trempé de la tête aux pieds, de fines gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son torse alors qu'il se relevait en titubant, hagard.

« PUTAIN MAIS SALE COUILLE DE TETARD DES BOIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS CATIN DES MONTAGNES »

Chewbacca était en plein fou rire. Il avait gardé le pommeau de douche dans les mains et il foutait de l'eau partout ce con. Ah lala c'est pas croyable. Blaireau. Pendant ce temps, Mathieu était en mode petit teigneux, genre Joe Dalton m'voyez.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND PUTAIN »

« J'voulais prendre ma douche, tu gênes »

« Va te doucher ailleurs merde »

« Et où puisque t'es si malin »

« Rien à foutre, laisse moi dormir morpion »

Après ces paroles remplies d'amour, Passe-partout fronça les sourcils (ça faisait longtemps) et repartit avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi) vers la chambre.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà. Le prochain chapitre mettra moins de deux mois à arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous zème. Et j'espère que ça vous a plu. :3<p> 


End file.
